


The War was in Colour

by filia_noctis



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filia_noctis/pseuds/filia_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wartime and semi-explicit auto-eroticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War was in Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "The Heat".

Andrew was lost.  
He had found himself the (more or less) right knowledge.  
He knew people did this.  
It felt good.  
It was the mark of being human, dear God!  
Dear God. Dave.  
He cautiously touched, and tried very hard to be oblivious to the two-by-four cubicle they called the staff lavatory. The rusty nails hanging out outside kept distracting him with their rattle.  
He fumbled. He had five minutes to make good.  
Laurie's face. Laurie. That's how it would happen, or so one thought?  
He desperately clamped his eyes shut, breaking in cold sweat. The siren rang somewhere.  
  
He'd have to save up sex for later.


End file.
